These Ten Years
by OnceUponACS
Summary: He left her ten years ago to pursue his music career and has regretted it ever since. Now, he finds himself reunited with her in the most unexpected way. Complete. Purposely written as OOC. Don't like OOC, don't read.


_**He left her ten years ago to pursue his music career and has regretted it ever since. Now, he finds himself reunited with her.**_

 **Just a quick note, I have rated it M because there is a sex scene, but it is very mild and not descriptive.**

 **Also, I have had already had a guest point out about the OOC. Yes it is very OOC and I made it that way on purpose, hence it being an author's universe. If you do not like OOC, do not read. The way the charatcers are presented here, and not meant to be how they are presented in the show. It's kind of hurtful to spend three weeks writing this and for only people to comment about being OOC, when it is clearly not in canon with the show. I may delete it, as being told for not staying true to a character is kind of making me doubt the entire thing now, even though it is meant to be this way...**

 **These Ten Years:**

"Mr Jones, any chance of a picture?" A paparazzi member asked, the camera he held purposely shoved in Killian Jones' face.

"Of course." Killian answered in a friendly tone, before smiling for the camera pushed towards him.

He wouldn't be lying if he said he was mad in that moment. Storybrooke, his home town, had always been a refuge for him to escape the crazy Hollywood life, and more importantly, the paparazzi, but now it appeared, not even his safe haven was a place to escape too.

"Thank you." Killian said after a few moments, clearly indicating that he wanted to leave.

Killian quickly made his way over to his brand new Range Rover, before climbing into the driver's seat, ignoring the flashes still coming from his followers. He checked to see if it was safe to pull out, and when the coast was clear, he sped off down the road to his old house, ready to finally relax. But who was he kidding. He could never fully relax here. The fear of running into her was always present.

Emma Swan knew that Killian Jones, her ex-boyfriend from ten years ago, always did his best to avoid her when he came back to town. At eighteen, and after five years of dating, he had ended their relationship to pursue his music career, leaving her heartbroken. Back then, Emma had put on a brave face and wished him well, before going home to really let her heart break. Since that day, he hadn't contacted her, mentioned her at all, and whenever he came to town, he avoided her, and she with him in return. The town knew that the once deemed to marry and live happily ever after ex couple was on bad terms.

"For goodness sake, Emma, please snap out of it." Her best friend, Mary Margaret Blanchard snapped.

Emma blinked and looked up at Mary Margaret and smiled softly. They were inside a wedding dress shop, and Mary Margaret was in for her final fitting.

"What do you think?"

Emma stood from where she was sitting and made her way over to the petite brunette.

"I think you look beautiful. David will not know what to do with himself next week." Emma smiled, before turning Mary Margaret back around to look at herself in the mirror.

Mary Margaret sighed. "I know you don't want to hear this, but I was always sure you would be the one to get married first."

Emma tensed and quickly blinked back the few tears threatening to form in her eyes. She stepped back from Mary Margaret and grabbed the glass of champagne the shop assistant had provided and quickly downed it. Mary Margaret watched her with sad eyes.

"Emma, I didn't mean you and Jones. I meant with anyone."

"I know." Emma looked at Mary Margaret and sighed. "But I thought Jones and I would marry."

Mary Margaret smiled softly and made her way over to Emma, before pulling the blonde into a gentle hug.

"Emma, dear, look at all the women he's been involved with these ten years. He hasn't turned out well, and if anything, you've been lucky to escape that. His lifestyle doesn't suit you. You're laid back and hate the attention. Fans, media and fancy dresses aren't your thing." Mary Margaret pulled back, and rubbed Emma's arms in a soothing manner. "You will meet the right person soon. You are beautiful, young and kind when you want to be. One day, someone will see that."

Emma smiled. "You know I can always count on you to make me feel good about myself right?"

"I know. Now, let's get you in that bridesmaid dress."

Emma's small house felt empty that Friday evening. The fire was warm, but wasn't enough to make her house feel like home. And she knew why. Ten years may have gone, but she was still in love with the Killian Jones who had promised her forever, only to give her nothing. She hadn't seen him in person since that night he had called things off, but every time she saw him in the tabloids, it hit home. He hadn't had a serious relationship, just a couple of months here and there, and he was more handsome than ever. The once awkward teenager, who barely had any friends now had thirty million followers on twitter, and was screamed at by thousands of fan-girls daily. Mary Margaret was right. His lifestyle was definitely not for her.

The next day saw Emma's usual early morning jog along the beach. With it being summer, it was warm enough for shorts, and a tank top. She followed her usual path onto the beach, before setting her fast paced jog. She smiled as the wind whipped her hair, and she slowed down to a slower paced jog. After ten minutes she stopped to have a small rest and lay back in the sand, breathing in the fresh atmosphere. She placed her cap over her eyes and closed them. It wasn't until five minutes later that she was disturbed.

"Excuse me, lass are you alright." A cool Irish accent came from above her.

Emma immediately stiffened. She knew exactly who that Irish accent belonged to, and she could already feel a couple of tears welling up in her eyes. It was Killian Jones standing above her, and she'd swear on her own life it was.

"Fine." She croaked.

The familiar spicy smell consumed her, and the butterflies where dancing in her stomach. He clearly hadn't realized it was her, but he was still staring at her, as though determined she wasn't okay.

"Are you sure, lass? I've never seen someone lie on a beach like…"

Emma interrupted his question as she sat up, finally allowing the cap to fall from her face. Killian's cornflower blue eyes widened as they met her forest green one's, and it was clear he didn't know what to say. In fact, he wasn't even moving, and if Emma didn't see his chest moving slightly, she would have said he wasn't breathing.

"E…Emma?" Her name came out as half a question and half a statement.

Emma stood up and dusted the sand from the back of her shorts, and placed her cap back on her head, the awkward and tense atmosphere around them making her uncomfortable.

"You look good." He blurted out, as though he was lost for words.

Killian knew as soon as Emma tensed and her eyes narrowed, he knew he had said the wrong thing.

Emma chuckled haughtily. "You know, you've done your best to avoid me for ten years, and when you finally see me again, all you can say is _you look good._ "

"What do you want me to say?" Killian snapped, forgetting his cool.

"Oh…" Emma laughed coldly. "I don't know. How about, hey Emma, I'm sorry for not contacting you for ten years, and I'm sorry for breaking your heart to pursue music, girls and alcohol."

Killian shook his head, his hand coming to run through his hair in a frustrated manner.

"You know I didn't leave you for alcohol and women. It was for music. The alcohol and women came later. You wouldn't like this life, Emma. I knew that back then and I know it now. You are a small town girl. You would hate the big cities, the screaming fans, the crowds… Emma when I broke up with you ten years ago, it was to protect you."

Emma glared, furiously wiping the tears that started to trickle down her cheeks. She hadn't cried when he broke up with her to his face. She'd gone home to cry. Now though, the love she still had and always would, was tearing her apart again. Emma wouldn't deny it. She always pictured that he would come home to her, and they would re-kindle their relationship, and he would pronounce his love to her to the world, but right in that moment, as she looked at him, she'd realized that that was never going to have happened.

"Whatever. I have to go." Emma mumbled. "I wish I could say it was nice to see you, but I can't."

She walked past him, before breaking out into a quick run on the harder sand. Part of her wish he'd chase after her, and part of her wished she'd never see him again.

…

"He what?" Mary Margaret exclaimed, as she sat beside Emma on the front porch swing.

Emma shrugged, clutching her bottle of beer tighter. "Said he was protecting me and that his life now wasn't for me. More like he didn't want a girlfriend or a wife tying him down, so he couldn't party and sleep with groupies when he pleased."

Mary Margaret sighed as Emma took another swig of her beer, before placing the empty bottle on the ground, reaching for another. Mary Margaret very quickly moved the beers away from her and shook her head in a motherly fashion, despite only being Emma's best friend.

"I think you've had enough. Look, I don't understand what happened to him either, Emma. He was an awkward teenager, not many friends, and he completely adored and loved you, as you did with him. At seventeen, he got into the music properly, and eighteen was offered the music deal. He changed straight away. He considered himself more important than us. Emma, I hate saying this, but David and I predicted at least four months before he called it off, that he was going to break up with you."

Emma sniffled. "I hate being this sad side. I hate him coming back to town. All the memories come back, and today, for one moment, I wanted him to hold me and say it was okay and that he was sorry, but I know he's never going to look at me the same way he did when we were teenagers."

Mary Margaret placed a soothing hand on Emma's upper arm.

"I know it's been ten years and I understand it is sad, but that I still love him. I do. And that is why all my relationships have failed. It's because they're not Killian."

"You'll find someone one day. Don't worry. Killian will be gone again in a couple of days. I must say, it's amazing how swiftly you've avoided one another each time he's been in town. It's incredible actually."

Emma chuckled, but it was sad. "It's because he's purposely avoided all our old spots. Trust me. Each time he came to town, I used to go somewhere where we used to hang, in hopes he'd show up and we could talk, but he never came."

Mary Margaret smiled. "Emma Swan, you give that man a couple of more years, he will regret ever leaving you."

…

It was late when Emma arrived back at her house. She had walked home as Storybrooke was safe, and now she was feeling a lot less drunk. She arrived at her small cottage that she was currently renting from Walsh, a descendant of one of the town founders. She sighed happily when she arrived at the house, but stopped half way up to the porch when she saw Killian sat there, leaning against her front door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Emma demanded, looking around for any paparazzi.

Killian sat up and looked at her sheepishly. "I think we need to talk. There's no paparazzi here at the moment, but you might want to let me in before they find out I'm here."

Emma rolled her eyes and she knew that if she didn't let him in, he'd sit there and eventually the pap would arrive. She sent him a glare before unlocking her front door and indicating for him to enter. Killian did so, and Emma followed him, and out of her instinct, she turned the lock on the door.

"This is nice." Killian commented, as he looked around her homely living room, where the last few logs of the fire where finishing burning.

"Its home." Emma replied, as she walked past him into to her kitchen, switching the coffee machine on.

She heard Killian enter the kitchen too, and she wasn't quite sure what to say. Emma heard the scrape of the breakfast bar stool, and the small thud of Killian sitting on it.

"Emma, I'm sorry about earlier. On the beach." He said, before Emma had turned around. "I didn't act in a polite manner."

Emma looked at him and shrugged. "You don't owe me anything."

Killian shook his head. "I was a jerk on the beach. I shouldn't have behaved like that. You had every right to get mad at me."

"You're right. I did." Emma glared, before turning to pour them both a cup of coffee each.

"Emma…"

"Do you know how hard it was, still is, to see you with going up to ten different women a year, all so beautiful, glamorous, and see you partying away? When you broke up with me, I understood at first. I was heartbroken, but I loved you enough to understand that you needed to take this next step on your own. And then give you a few months, you have this stunning brunette on your arm, then a red-head and then another brunette, and then at twenty-one, you become this party animal…"

Killian looked down at Emma's marble worktop counter in shame. Emma was right. He'd barely been single for three months before he'd met Milah and he had paraded her around like a trophy and she had been more than happy for her five minutes of fame, but he knew why he had never had another serious relationship. It was because they weren't Emma.

When Killian had left Storybrooke the day after ending his relationship with Emma, he knew he missed her, so very much. There were times he wanted to call her, declare his love, go back to Storybrooke for her, but he couldn't, because he knew that he was already famous, with five million followers on Twitter, and that he wanted nothing more than to protect Emma from this crazy atmosphere, but the guilt had never left him.

Each time he came home to Storybrooke, he knew that if he saw Emma, he'd crumble, so he avoided her, and kept to his house. He loved getting away from the craziness, and he always made sure to keep off the internet and twitter.

Through the ten years, he had still always remained protective of Emma. He wasn't just avoiding her because he was afraid of crumbling, it was because he didn't want her face all over social media, and it was no common knowledge that his fans could be quite nasty towards his lady loves.

He sighed. "I know, Emma. Look, I swear on Liam's grave that when I ended things, it wasn't out of selfish reasons. It was to protect you. The spotlight life is hard. The fans are brutal to all girls and women who I get involved with, and never being in one place is even harder. I didn't, couldn't, bring myself to put you through that."

Emma shuffled on her feet. To use Liam's grave to swear on meant he was deadly serious.

"I never wanted to put pressure on you for being too perfect." He gave her a sheepish smile.

"Why have you never told me this before? It's been ten years, Killian." She said, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Because it took seeing you to remind that I still loved you, and that you deserved to know the truth."

Emma wobbled on her feet slightly, but she understood him now. After so many years of being pissed at him, she truly understood that he was always trying to look after her, and he was right. That life would never have been happy for her. She would never have made a proper move from Storybrooke, and that would result in Killian flying back and forth between New York and Maine, and Los Angeles and Maine

"That was why none of my other relationships lasted. It was because you were there. You know I never dated another blonde." Killian chuckled at the last part, and surprisingly, so did Emma.

"Yeah, I noticed that, or I should say Mary Margaret did."

Killian gave her a bashful smile, and silence settled around them, only it was comfortable and not awkward, unlike earlier.

"How long are you in town for?" Emma asked, after a few moments.

"Just until Tuesday." Killian answered.

Emma nodded. "So then you are off to an awards show, or performing in front of a couple of thousand people?"

Killian gave a light chuckle. "Not this time. I just have an interview in Los Angeles and some contract signing for my next tour, which I'm not sure when it is going to be."

"Wow, you must own a lot of homes then?" Emma's tone was rather impressed but curious at the same time.

"New York, here, LA and then one in Vancouver." Killian didn't fail to notice the look of amazement on Emma's face as he explained his homes to her. "Only problem is, living in such big cities means pap and fans, and I can't even go down to the local grocery store without being mobbed. That's why I like coming home, because I know people here know me and don't go crazy when they see me."

Emma sniggered. "Well, just so you know, there was a group of fans waiting in Granny's diner this morning, in hopes that you would show up. Ruby sent me a picture."

Killian groaned, but laughed also. "I knew it would happen eventually. I just need to be careful who I'm seen with from now on. The undercover journalists are ruthless. They watch who I hang out with and then knock on the doors."

Without even realizing she was doing it, Emma spun around to double-check there was no one watching them through the kitchen window. Once satisfied there wasn't, she turned back to Killian who was giving her a sad look.

"That's a prime example there."

"What?"

"You tensed straight up." Killian pointed out. "You don't want to be noticed or followed around. You would have hated coming to Los Angeles with me."

Emma nodded, and she tried to push back the burning tears. It was amazing how they could quickly fall into their old routine of laughing and being comfortable with one another, and then fall back into the awkward and sad mood.

"I have missed you, Emma." He said, after a few moments of silence. "I did."

Emma looked him in the eyes. "God help me, but I missed you too."

… **.**

Killian left Storybrooke early Tuesday morning.

He had successfully managed to evade his fans the entire time, and he had spent the majority of his time cooped up in Emma's small house, catching up with one another. Despite their admittance for missing one another and still loving the other, there had been no physical contact, apart from a small hug goodbye Monday evening. Emma missed his presence, and even though he had promised he would be home again the following weekend, she knew the next two weeks would be painfully slow.

For the first time in ten years, she watched him in an interview. He was funny and charming, and he was very different to the awkward teenager she had grown up with and loved.

"So, Mr Jones, the last question is…" The interviewer, Belle French began. "Is from a fan. Obviously you are known for you short flings with supermodels which normally last around two months, but since you stepped into the limelight, you have never had a serious relationship. This fan would like to know if you have ever had a special lady in your life."

Killian chuckled and scratched behind his ear nervously. "I've answered this question many times, but I've never answered it truthfully."

The audience all gave surprised gasps on Emma's television, and Emma herself sat forward eagerly.

"I dated a wonderful girl when I was thirteen, right until I turned eighteen, before I made a full-time move here to Los Angeles. She was very special to me, but I couldn't bring her here, due to not wanting her in the spotlight, as she is quiet to begin with, and I wanted to keep her out of the nasty circle of fans that I sometimes see."

Emma drew her legs closer to her chest, and she couldn't contain the slight smile that was written across her beautiful features.

"I recently went home this weekend, and for the first time in ten years we saw one another. She has grown into an incredible, and beautiful woman." Killian continued, a handsome and lively grin across his face.

Belle gave a cheeky grin. "Hmm, any chance that we may see this mystery and incredible woman?"

"I don't know." Killian replied honestly. "She's very special to me and I don't think I have the heart to drag her into this life."

"What is the lovely lady's name?"

Killian chuckled. "Can't answer that, love. She might shoot me next time I see her."

Emma laughed.

… **.**

Emma found that the next two weeks went quick after his interview. She found herself tuning more into the celebrity news to see what was going on with Killian, and even looked up one of his concerts on YouTube, and she couldn't contain the smile on her face as she watched all his fans scream and jump up and down for him. It was a proud feeling to see that the awkward teenager who had been bullied for his strong Irish accent, was now loved by millions around the world.

… **..**

Killian was happy when he arrived back in Storybrooke after the two weeks. His fans has been hounding on him about who the mystery love he used to have was, and the exact reason why he kept Emma away from the media and fans happened. Sure enough his mentions on twitter where full of hate from his fans. Some stuck up for Emma, but others were saying she clearly wasn't good enough, as they were no longer together. Killian though, did not let that affect him. He drove down Main Street in his white Range Rover, but instead of going back to his house, he drove straight to Emma's.

When he arrived, Emma was in the middle of sorting through her DVD shelf, and Killian chuckled when he saw that she was struggling to throw any away.

"You know, it's called hoarding." He chuckled.

Emma jumped, not having heard him come in. She'd left the front door open to allow the cool breeze to blow through, but she hadn't considered that people would just walk in.

"You know it's rude not to knock." Emma replied, as she turned to face him.

"Hm…" Killian smirked, before he pulled her into a gentle hug.

Emma tentatively wrapped her arms around him, and she buried her face in his chest, breathing in his rum and spice smell. He smiled as he pulled back.

"I saw your interview…" Emma began. "Thank you for not saying my name."

"I wouldn't do that to you love."

Emma was surprised how quickly they fell into their old routine. He ended up staying for dinner, and just like they did when younger, he helped her make it, and they danced around one another in the small kitchen, eighties music playing over Emma's speaker system, Killian singing along. Emma laughed as he started doing some Michel Jackson moves, and she refused to join in when he tried to get her to move like Michael also.

After dinner, they settled down to watch a movie. It was getting late, and Killian had moved his car into Emma's garage in case anyone spotted it. The blinds were shut in every room, and Emma, like she always did, had made sure every window and door was locked. Killian was now in his old pyjamas, and a short sleeved shirt, whilst she the same. Their feet where keeping warm in fluffy socks, and there was a small gap between them on the couch. _The Princess Bride_ was playing.

Emma felt her eyes drooping when she felt Killian shuffle beside her. Opening one eye, she saw that he had pulled his phone out, and was taking a picture of television in front of him.

"What are you doing that for?" Emma chuckled.

"Going to tweet it. Manager says I have to tweet something each day, so I thought a quiet evening at home would do the trick." Killian smiled, before he tweeted the picture.

Neither he nor Emma realized that Emma's handbag was in the frame before it was too late.

…

Killian wasn't all that surprised his fans had taken coldly to the handbag. Flicking through his mentions had been heartbreaking and shocking in ways. Girls, none of who knew what Emma looked like or what she was like as a person, where calling her a whore, a slut, a gold-digger and a fame seeker. Emma was still asleep next to him, and he absentmindedly reached out and tucked a stray blonde lock behind her ear. The fact that all those people had judged his Swan without even knowing who she was, hurt him.

"You are so creepy." Emma mumbled sleepily.

Killian pulled back his hand and chuckled. "Sorry."

Emma's eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him, a questioning expression written across her face.

"Is there something wrong?"

"A few things."

Emma sat up and pulled her blanket closer around her.

"I didn't realize it at the time, but your handbag was in the picture I tweeted…" Killian noticed Emma's eyes flash with fear a little. "And fans didn't take too kindly to it."

"Oh, well… you know the young girls. They love you and probably consider me a threat, which is silly really…"

"No it's not." Killian interrupted. "They should be very threatened by you. Emma, I know that you probably won't believe me because of what I put you through these past ten years, but I have only ever had true eyes for you."

Emma nodded her understanding, but her expression remained straight. Killian could see that she was trying to comprehend his words.

"Killian…"

"I'm sorry, and I don't expect you to forgive me and say you love me back, but I want you in my life."

Emma moved forward, and Killian was surprised when she wrapped her arm over his waist and rested her head on his chest.

"I want you in my life too. We made mistakes and yes, these ten years have been horrible without you in them, and I never stopped loving you too, and I'm willing to give your life a go if it could mean a future for us." Emma whispered.

Killian knew that this was a big step for Emma, and he wrapped his arms tight around her, resting his cheek on the top of her head.

"It won't be easy love. The fans won't take too kindly to you."

Emma looked up at him. "You will be there though for me, won't you?"

"Aye."

Emma continued to gaze in his eyes for a few moments, before she leant up and pressed her lips against his. Killian smiled into the kiss. The ten years of missing one another was present as their mouths moved against one another. Just like when they were teenagers, Killian's hand came to rest in her hair, the other cradling her cheek. Emma pulled back to plant a kiss by his ear, before snuggling into his neck.

She felt safe.

She felt home again.

And so did Killian.

… **..**

His manager, Robert Gold was furious with the picture Killian had posted, as his fans were now unhappy. Gold had ordered Killian that he needed to stop flaunting model after model. Even though Killian had tried to explain it was Emma, and that they were back together, Gold didn't believe him, and ordered Killian and Emma to fly out to Vancouver that night to prove that it wasn't another busty model.

"Your fans are going to see me." Emma mumbled.

Killian looked over at her and shook his head. "They won't know who you are yet. We're on different flights. You will land first and will get a taxi to Four Seasons and then I will land and get my escort there. Gold will already be in the hotel."

"Okay." Emma nodded, as she went back to packing her suitcase.

Killian came up behind her and rested his hands on her waist, before nuzzling her neck.

"Why do I have the feeling you aren't happy about this?" His voice was slightly nervous.

"Killian, I'm thrilled we finally came to our senses about our relationship, I'm just afraid of the media backlash and what you're fans will think of me." Emma whispered.

Killian turned Emma around in his arms and rested his forehead against hers.

"Everything will be okay. It doesn't matter what they think. You and I both know what is true or not. The fans are just jealous that I don't know they exist, and that I love you."

Emma smiled softly before leaning back up to kiss him.

…

Once in Vancouver, Emma getting to the hotel went smoothly. She was wheeling her suitcase behind her, and was trying to remain focused as she walked up the entrance, which had been cornered off. Around her though, a couple of hundred fans were all eagerly awaiting Killian's arrival, and Emma couldn't help but question how they found out he was staying there. Once checked in, she made her way up to the penthouse suite where Killian had booked them in last minute, and had only been in for half an hour when the screaming of the fans came. Clearly Killian had arrived. She couldn't help but peer down, and was shocked to see that Killian himself was surrounded by four security guards, who were trying to get Killian inside the hotel without him being stampeded by his fans.

Emma was laying on the bed when Killian entered twenty-minutes later. He looked exhausted.

"What happened?" Emma asked, sitting up.

Killian laid down beside her and sighed deeply. "I had to take some photos. It's hard."

Emma laid back down and rested her head on the palm of her hand. "Maybe you should get some sleep before we have to go and see your manager."

Killian looked at Emma and raised an eye-brow. Emma barely had time to comprehend what was happening, before she was pulled on top of Killian's chest. She laughed as his arms tightened around her, holding Emma in place.

"Give me a kiss, love." He mumbled.

Emma happily obliged.

… **.**

Mr Gold was a stern man, and Emma, who was scarcely intimidated, didn't know what to do. Killian had his hand on the middle of her back, and he was standing beside her in a protective and warning manner.

"So this is Emma Swan, the girl you left behind, and now back together with?" Gold asked, his tone not as scary as Emma thought it would be.

"Aye." Killian replied tight-lipped.

"Sit down, both of you." Gold indicated for the two seats in front of him. "Killian, this better not be another two month fling. The media is no longer taking your flings lightly. You are starting to be known as man-whore."

Emma shuffled awkwardly as she looked at Killian, who was looking ashamed at what Gold was saying.

"Miss Swan, I take it this is genuine. You aren't just back together with him for the sake of fame and money?"

"I assure you sir, fame is the last thing I want. I loved Killian when he was the awkward teenager. I don't care about the money. I never have and never will." Emma replied, surprising herself that her words came out as clear as they did.

"You see Miss Swan, and I don't say this very often, I do believe you. If you wanted fame or money, you would have said something earlier, but it took ten years and for you to see one another again to realize feelings had never changed." Gold spoke, giving both Emma and Killian a rare smile. "But let me warn you, Killian, I am going to give rights to an article to say you are back with your high school sweetheart, and that you have always loved her, but there is to be no other women."

Killian smiled and looked at Emma. "Trust me, Mr Gold, I don't need anyone else apart from Emma."

"I'm not finished. You will have to make a public appearance with him, Miss Swan. If you choose to hide your face, that is fine, as long as someone can snap you. You will have dinners and eventually you will have to attend a public event with him. You can't shy from the cameras forever."

Emma listened to Gold's terms, and nodded. She understood that to continue to have a life with Killian, it would mean she would have to deal with the bitchy fangirls and the constant media attention.

"Now, before I allow the article to be published, I think you need to warn your loved ones." Gold said. "So, Killian, you have to be in Vancouver next week for an interview. Miss Swan, it would be great if you could attend."

Emma nodded. "Of course."

… **.**

Mary Margaret was half and half when Emma told her that she and Killian had gotten back together. It was clear the brunette didn't quite know what to think. At first she was unhappy and reminded Emma of all the pain she had gone through, but she slowly came round when Emma said that Killian had never stopped loving her either. Mary Margaret's fiancé, David, who had had a mega fallout with Killian when Killian had left, was not impressed, and said that it would take him a while to finally open up to the idea of them being back together and to trust Killian again.

After the phone-call, Killian decided that today they should make their first appearance. Emma could feel her heart racing as she and Killian where led out the back of the hotel and escorted into a tinted black range rover that no one could see in. As though he could sense her nerves, he pulled her against him, covering her face just in case. Once past all the screaming fans, as they all knew Killian was in the car, she pulled back and sighed.

Killian reached out and held her hand, rubbing the back of her palm with his thumb.

"It's going to be okay. Like Gold said, you want to hide your face, do it. I don't blame you. We'll have a bodyguard with us anyway. They pap won't post a pic of your face if I have any say, love."

Emma looked at him and nodded. "I trust you."

Ten minutes later, the Range Rover pulled up outside a small ice-cream shop. Killian exited with Emma in tow, his hand clasped firmly around hers. Emma was relieved to see that it was just old grandma's there, and not a sign of a young teenager or a person with a camera in sight. Killian led her into the ice cream shop and smiled when he felt her relax slightly.

"Two cookie dough ice creams." He asked, a charming smile across his face.

"Coming right up." The assistant squeaked.

Emma noticed at once the young girl was a fan, as she was suddenly red in the face and her hands were shaking.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe this." She mumbled. "I'm sorry, but I can't believe I'm meeting you."

Killian gave a charming smile. "It's lovely to meet you as well."

The girl looked at Emma and smiled. "Are you his girlfriend?"

"Aye." Killian smiled, seeing Emma tense slightly. "We dated all through high school. We got back together over the weekend."

The girl smiled widely as Killian wrapped his arm around Emma's waist.

"I'm happy for you. You are both so cute together."

Emma blushed and Killian chuckled.

"Emma brings the cuteness. I bring the sexiness."

Emma laughed, and looked at the fan. "Cheeky isn't he?"

The fan nodded. "I think that's why we all love him."

Emma and Killian ate their ice cream in a secluded part of the parlour. Killian's bodyguard was standing beside their table. As they ate slowly, they didn't realize that the excited worker had tweeted that Killian was in her work with his new girlfriend, and that Emma was really beautiful and nice. At least thirty fans where now outside the parlour, all waiting quietly, and now the paparazzi had arrived.

Unaware, Emma and Killian thanked the young girl before, Killian pushed open the door, only to be met with sudden flashes and screams. Immediately, Killian's arms cased around Emma, hiding her face into his chest, his eyes flashed with worry. Some fans were in awe as his hand rested in her hair in a gentle manner, keeping her secure from exposure.

"Get her to turn around. We want to see her." A fan called.

"Please, no photo's." Killian shouted to the paparazzi. "Any photo's published with Emma's face I will sue."

The paparazzi stopped flashing immediately and Killian smiled at his fans.

"I'm sorry girls, but Emma and I are trying to keep our relationship out of the media for the time being. If you could be so kind to not publish photos, I would be forever grateful." His tone was charming, and Emma chuckled in his chest.

Carefully, Killian waved at his fans, before his bodyguard escorted them to the car. Once inside, Emma breathed a sigh of relief.

"I think the waitress tipped them off." Emma chuckled.

"I think so too."

… **..**

For two months, Emma or Killian didn't make any more public appearances together, and due to no photos of Emma's face being published, she found that she could still walk around town without being bothered, but she knew it wouldn't last.

One of the fans who had seen her and Killian at the ice cream parlour eight weeks ago decided to end the hype about Emma and posted her pictures on twitter. Immediately the pictures went worldwide. Some of Killian's fans were supportive and said that she and Killian looked adorable together, and that Emma was stunning, whilst others said she was another slut who Killian would quickly bore of soon and said that Emma wasn't even the slightest bit pretty.

Killian was pissed when he saw the photos. He knew that Emma's identity couldn't say hidden forever, but he wanted it to be on his terms when she was finally introduced to the world. Emma had been unaware of this at the time, and was shopping when she was suddenly surrounded by young fans. Some were kind, whilst others attacked her for spending Killian's money. Unknown to the fans though, Emma was using her own money from her savings. Immediately, the mall's security guard had escorted Emma somewhere safe, before she phoned Killian.

Killian, who was on the other side of the country was furious, and contacted Gold immediately, who sent him the pictures from twitter. Emma had then been escorted out to her car by the same security guard, and Killian booked her on the next flight to Vancouver.

Emma cried herself to sleep that night in Killian's arms. She couldn't look past that his fans had been horrible to her face. She could handle the social media crap, but calling her a fame attention seeking whore had hurt her. Killian though was not about to let it go. When he was confident Emma was asleep, he left her and went into the next room, before recording himself.

"Hi everyone…" He began, giving a slightly sad smile. "I'm sure you have all heard what happened today in New York. As you all know, two months ago, my high school sweetheart, Emma and I got back together. We've had a rough road. We dated from thirteen to eighteen, before I broke her heart to pursue my music career. After ten years of being apart, we ran into one another, and we instantly clicked again, and I just wanted to let you know, Emma is very special to me and I love her a lot. And as you probably remember from the ice cream parlour incident, I am protective. This also means I will not tolerate bullying towards her. Today, she was going about her usual business in New York and was doing some last minute Christmas shopping when she was suddenly surrounded by about twenty of you…"

"Some of you there went on to accuse her of being a fame-attention seeking whore and that she is only using me for my money. Let me set something straight. Emma is a very private person and wants to keep out of my public life as much as she can. Emma isn't keen on the attention, and if she can avoid it she will. She isn't interested in the fame spotlight, so I'm only going to ask you once, please do not accuse her of things that are not true. The second thing that she was belittled for was spending my money. I can promise you, Emma is not one to take money. She grew up in a tough environment and she has always worked hard. Emma doesn't believe in taking money. Today she was using her own personal savings. I'm asking you from the bottom of my heart to please leave her alone. I will not tolerate hate towards Emma, and I am prepared to start blocking people. I'm blessed to have such a wonderful woman in my life, and I respect her, and I hope you will all as well. Good night."

His video had a two million views in twelve hours, and sure enough, when he logged onto his twitter account the next time, more people were being supportive.

… **.**

Emma and Killian spent Christmas in Whistler.

Killian rented out a small cottage, and Emma was happy to get away from the busy streets of Vancouver, but Emma knew that part of the reason he had chosen such a romantic place for Christmas, was because he was intending on making love to her for the first time since they were seventeen. The condoms also gave that away as well.

Emma had run down the little store to buy some more milk, only to return to see blankets spread out in front of the fire, and rose petals scattered around. She blushed when Killian strode over to her, taking the milk from her hands, before pulling Emma into a slow, but passionate kiss.

"I love you." He murmured, as he started to un-do the buttons on her coat, one of the only things Emma had used his money to buy.

"I love you, Killian." She whispered in return, as the jacket was coat fell to the ground.

Killian pulled her body tight against his, slipping his tongue into her mouth. Emma gave a small whimper of pleasure as his hands came to rest on her bum, almost in a possessive manner.

Obviously in the past ten years, their bodies had matured. Emma's breasts were larger, she was more athletic, whilst Killian was firmer, stronger, and when Emma rid him off his pants and briefs, he was larger.

He picked Emma up, both now naked, and laid her carefully down on the blankets in front of the fire. He tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear before he began a trail of butterfly kisses down from her neck, over her breasts and to her warm core. Emma blushed when she realized what he was doing from the cheeky grin upon his face. His mouth then descended on her heat, drawing pleasure with each suck and thrust of his fingers. It didn't take Emma long to climax, and she came with a cry of pleasure, before Killian began to kiss back up her body.

He captured her lips with his, and his fingers came to play with her nipple. And then, he was reaching for the box of condoms, drawing one out, before slipping it over his hard length. He was there between her legs, his hard member lined up against her entrance. Their eyes locked for a few moments before Killian gently nudged and slid home. Emma moaned as they became one, and as Killian savoured the moment for as long as he could, he knew that from this day on, they would always be one.

… **.**

Two weeks later, the two of them sat in front of Mr Gold, who was eyeing them up curiously.

"Killian, you know the music awards are next weekend, and you are nominated…" Gold began before he turned to look at Emma. "I would love it if you would attend Miss Swan."

Killian's arm wrapped around the back of Emma's chair. "That's pretty full on for Emma's first major public event. The red carpet is stressful and the fans are crazy…"

"I think you can handle it." Gold said. "And, I warned you that something like this would soon happen."

Emma nodded. "Okay, I'll attend. I'm sure I have something in my wardrobe…"

Killian chuckled, ignoring Gold's horrified face. "Love, I'll get you something new. You need to be in designer."

Emma rolled her eyes.

…

Emma was actually excited when the music awards arrived. This was the first time she had been properly dolled up since high school prom. Killian looked sharp in navy pants and baby blue shirt. Emma had chosen a knee length floaty dress the same colour as Killian's shirt from Gucci, and she was confident it was the most expensive thing she had ever worn. Her hair had been styled in a loose braid down her back.

"You look absolutely beautiful, darling." Killian smiled, as she joined him in the hotel foyer.

"You look rather dashing yourself." She lent up and pressed her lips against his.

Killian smiled, before pulling back and taking her hand. Their bodyguard announced that they needed to go to the limo which was waiting to take them to the venue. Emma's hand was clasped firmly in Killian's. The fans where by the hotel again and this time, they were snapping pictures crazily. No matter how badly jealous some were, they couldn't deny that Emma looked beautiful.

Fifteen minutes later, the limo pulled up in front of a building which was packed with fans outside, and the red carpet, where the paparazzi where snapping as many pics as they could. A security guard opened the door to the limo, and Killian stepped out, the girls going crazy. He gave a wave, before he turned back around to help Emma out, and the fans screamed again. Straight away, Emma and Killian where guided towards the red carpet. His arm wound around her waist, hers going around his as well.

"Just relax and smile. You look beautiful." He whispered in her ear.

Emma looked at him smiled, Killian smiled back at her, before they both turned to face the paps.

The evening was going well for Emma's first major public event. She had been introduced to one of Killian's good friends, Robin Locksley and his wife, Regina. After a couple of pre-awards drinks, Killian and Emma followed Robin and Regina to their seats. Once sat down, Killian's arm wrapped around the back of Emma's chair.

The awards went that quick, that Emma barely had time to register that they were about to announce Male artist of the year. Killian looked rather chill, and his expression was pretty much un-readable.

"And this year's male artist of the year, is none other than the crazily talented and sexy Killian Jones!" Belle, the same interviewer Emma had seen once, announced.

Killian broke out into a lazy grin, as he looked over at Emma. Emma was almost crying. She had never been so proud of him in her life. Ignoring that the fact that the camera's where on them, he leaned over and captured her in a passionate kiss, before standing and making his way up onto the stage. The fans were screaming loudly as he hugged Belle before taking a hold of his award and standing by the microphone.

"Thank you. It is such an honour to win this award five years in a row. I do have the best fans a man could ask for. As usual, I would like to thank my manager, Mr Gold, this lovely woman, Belle, who had helped me gain a far better reputation than I have deserved. I'd like to thank my band who helps me bring my music to life, and my production team. This year though, I have someone else to thank. She is very special to me, and tonight she looks absolutely stunning. I'd like to thank my girlfriend and high school sweetheart, Emma Swan, for always believing in me and supporting me, even if it came to a disadvantage for her. If it wasn't for Emma, I would never have had the courage to do what I am doing today. I love you, Emma and this award is dedicated to you. Thank you once again."

As Killian walked off stage, Emma wiped a tear from her eye.

… **..**

A year and half later, Killian proposed under the Eiffel Tower.

They married six months later in a quiet wedding in Storybrooke with just friends and family. Paparazzi where not allowed near the venue at all.

Some fans where still convinced that Emma and his light would die, but it didn't.

Two years into their marriage, Emma fell pregnant, and on the 7th July 2019, Killian announced to his twitter followers that he was the proud father of a little girl.

If those ten years had shown Emma and Killian anything, it was that they were miserable when apart, and where each other's other half.

And just like he promised Emma on their wedding day, he loved and would follow her to the end of the world, or time.

 **Review?**


End file.
